1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a method of controlling a computer system to execute a specific function, and more particularly, to a method of obtaining an instruction to control a computer system to execute a specific function.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, various tests and value settings are performed on a computer system by its manufacturer before the computer system is shipped. To be specific, a test/setting tool is adopted to issue INT 15 interrupt instructions or instructions conforming to Windows Management Instrumentation (WMI) of Microsoft Corporation, and the basic input/output system (BIOS) is called to execute specific tasks (for example, setting product serial number or loading predetermined boot order) according to current register settings by issuing system management interrupt (SMI) instructions.
However, the new-generation processors do not support SMI anymore. Accordingly, a computer system having such a processor cannot use the original test/setting tool. In other words, if a computer system does not support SMI, a test/setting tool cannot call the BIOS to execute specific tasks by issuing SMIs. Thereby, another mechanism for replacing the SMI technique is required to allow the tests or basic settings before a computer system is shipped to be successfully accomplished.